Elements of Unity
by SpiritStar28
Summary: Wild Wind is your average pony living in the small town of Ponyville. She is thrilled to be going to royal birthday party in Canterlot. When things go wrong it is up to Wild Wind and her new friends to make things right.


Wild Wind arched her wings in a halo around her head as she perched amongst the large roots that hung in the throne room of Princess Twilight's castle. She pressed her cream and gold wings down against her back as she looked at the door. Starburst would never find her up here.

"Got ya!" A female voice yelled as a hoof came down on Wild Wind's back.

The young pegasus screamed and fell off the root. She beat her wings frantically as her small body zoomed towards the hard floor. Finally her wing caught air and she zoomed forward and did a perfect loop in the air before landing on top of the magic table. Wild Wind's hazel eyes looked upwards to the golden pegasus with a short blue mane holding purple and pink streaks.

"Starburst? How did you find me? How did you get in here? I was watching the door." Wild Wind exclaimed.

"Easily, you left the window open." Starburst replied flying down towards her friend.

"How do I always lose?" Wild Wind asked.

"You are clever but you you aren't careful. Just like the window, you cut the corners and didn't close it you just hid. You left a giant red flag saying 'Hi I'm in here somewhere'. That will always work against you in the long run."Starburst replied.

"When did you get to be so wise Star?" Wild Wind asked.

"Well I am daughter of the princess of friendship, I guess it is just in my blood to be a good friend." Starburst replied.

"Not necessarily. I'm nothing like my father Carmel. He is all rodeo and I'm all I love animals." Wild Wind said flicking her curly brown and tan tail.

Starburst shrugged. Suddenly the door opened and a beautiful purple alicorn walked in.

"Starburst, Remember Princess Scarlett? She is having a birthday party this weekend." Princess Twilight said.

"Can Windy come this time? Please, please, please!?" The golden pegasus pleaded.

"She said you and your sister could each bring one friend." Twilight said.

Wild Wind and Starburst cheered.

"I'm going to Canterlot!" Wild Wind exclaimed happily.

"This is going to be so much fun. Scarlet, Shimmer, RM, Solar, Wisp, Flurry, Skyla will all be there." Starburst said.

It took Wild Wind a moment to realize Scarlett was Princess Scarlet Blade, Shimmer was Princess Midnight Shimmer, RM was Prince Rising Moon, Solar was Prince Solar Flare, Wisp was Princess Cloud Wisp, Flurry was Princess Flurry Hearts, but Skyla was easily known as Princess Skyla. These were all children of Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence, and Princess Luna.

"Oh we better get packing, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning in order to get there in time." Starburst said then zoomed away.

Wild Wind shook her head as she chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm. Then she left out the window and went to her small house. Her mother Stream Leaper had passed away soon after the birth of her little sister so it was just her father Carmel, her baby sister Dawn Flower and herself.

"Daddy?" Wild Wind called.

"You're home early Windy." Her father's voice said.

The young pinto looked up to see her father coming down the stairs.

"Yeah I need to ask you something." Wild Wind said slowly as she shuffled her hooves nervously.

"I'm sure I can answer that question." He replied.

"Can I go to Canterlot with Starburst and her family to celebrate Princess Scarlet Blade's birthday?" Windy asked.

"Both of her parents are going to be there right?" He asked.

"Of course." Windy replied.

"When will you be leaving and when will you get home." Caramel asked.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning and returning Monday morning." Wild Wind said.

He took a moment to think about it. "Fine but in the future do inform me ahead of time."

"Of course. Thanks daddy." Wild Wind said before flying up to the next floor.

Windy was the only pegasus in her family now that her mother had passed away. Her father and little sister were both earth ponies. She didn't mind it through, but she did miss flying with her mom.

Windy entered her room where where fluffy white cat Breezy and her gray, rex, rabbit Gusty waiting for her. She smiled at them lovingly.

"I wish I could take you two with me." Wild Wind said as Breezy jumped onto her back.

Wild Wind found her best dress and placed it in her satchel followed by some animal treats, a brush, and some snacks. She couldn't believe she was going to the royal palace in Canterlot. She then crawled up onto her nest-like bed and closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow is going to be a whole new day."

Wild Wind didn't remember falling asleep but when she opened her eyes again she found a golden pegasus with a dark blue mane and tail that held a pink and purple streak.

"Starburst! How did you get into my house?" Wild Wind asked in surprise.

"By banging on the front door for a half an hour until your dad came to get it. Hurry up or we'll miss the train." Starburst replied.

Wild Wind stood up and flexed her white wings allowing their golden tips to catch the sunlight. She quickly slung her satchel over her back and the two friends took off down stairs where Wild Wind's father and Starburst's mother were waiting.

Wild Wind hugged her father fiercely. "Bye daddy. I'll see you Monday."

"Stay safe and listen to everything Princess Twilight tells you." Caramel said.

"I will, don't worry. Say goodbye to Dawn for me." Wild Wind said once she realized her little sister was still sleeping.

Her father nodded and waved good bye as the two pegasi and the alicorn flew to the train station where a unicorn and a pegasus were waiting for them. The unicorn was a pale purple with a pink mane that held blue streaks, it was Starburst's older sister Lilac Breeze. The golden pegasus with a striking blue mane and tail was easily recognized as Star's father.

The train pulled up to the station allowing the five ponies to board. They took their seats. Star and Windy found an empty booth and they sat down across from each other.

"Are you excited for the trip?" Starburst asked.

"And nervous." Wild Wind replied.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" Starburst asked in a comforting tone.

"We are going to a royal party, I know nothing about how to act around them. Everyone there is going to be a some-pony, I'm a no-pony." Wild Wind said sadly.

"Are you kidding me? There is going to be a ton of some-ponies there but trust me the amout of no-ponies will outway them." Starburst said.

"I hope you are right." Wild Wind said as she looked out the window at the fast moving scenery,

"I know so." The golden pegasus replied.

The young golden pinto still didn't look convinced. Her long brown and tan curls fell in front of her fact. The only things she was good at talking to were animals, after all her cutie mark was a paw print. Starburst on the other hand had a star with colorful swirls coming off it. Her talent was that she was good with crowds. She shone like a star at every party, at every performance. Wild Wind calmed herself down and reminded herself to just be herself and stay near Starburst. She could only hope she didn't embarrass herself with her clumsiness.

The young pony watched out the window as the world rushed by outside her window. Trees, towns, valleys, bodies of water, it was beautiful. Whether she knew it or not, her new life was about to begin.

The sun slowly set in the sky staining it with shades of pink and orange. The train came to a stop at the Canterlot station.

Starburst's family got up and left. Wild Wind got up and realized Starburst was fast asleep. Windy ripped out one feather and tickled Starburst causing her to let out a cute sneeze.

"Wake up, we're here." Wild Wind said softly.

The golden pegasus looked at Windy groggily. She yawned and got up. The two ponies left the train. Wild Wind fell a step behind as she watched the ponies flowing out around her.

She walked out and stepped on another pony's tail causing them both to fall. Wild Wind's belongings flew out of her bag but froze in midair. A sparkling haze a color shifting magic surrounded the floating magic. Wild Wind's floating belongings returned to their bags.

"Are you alright?" A male voice asked.

She nodded and looked up at the light gray pony. His mane was on the shorter side in length but was in a mess of extreme curls and ever small strand was colored a different color from the rainbow. A unicorn horn stuck out from his frizzy hair. At first she didn't notice anything odd about it but the more she looked the more she realized it was longer and more dramatically ridged, and the deeper indentations went around separating the horn into multiple spheres instead of going around the horn in a gentle spiral. His eyes were two different colors, one dark brown almost the black of night, the other was light brown almost golden like the sun. A tail swished behind him but none like any pony she has ever seen, It was that of a dragon but with a tuft of pale rainbow colored fur at the end.

"My name is Wild Wind. But my friends call me Windy." The pegasus said.

"I'm Pandamonium." He replied.

As he moved she caught glimpse of his cutie mark. It was a jester hat that consisted of every color in the rainbow.

"Do you have any nicknames Pandamonium?" Wild Wind asked.

He shook his head no.

"Well then I'll give you one. If I ever see you again I'll call you Panda," Windy declared.

"Panda! Cool! I've never thought of that!" With a wave of his horn and a bright cloud of multicolored magic Pandamonium's form changed. Instead of a mismatched pony standing before her it was now a panda. She knew it had to be Pandamonium for two reasons, 1. The mismatched eyes, and 2. The spots were rainbow colored instead of black.

Suddenly a creature like none other appeared. She knew the famous face well, it was Discord.

"Oh there you are my boy. You look different somehow. Did you trim your hair?" He asked quickly as he picked up the panda.

There was a shimmer of rainbow magic and the light gray pony returned. Then he vanished into thin air only to reappear a moment later beside Wild Wind.

"Hey dad meet my new friend Windy. She gave me the new nickname Panda. Do you like it?" Panda asked, speaking just as quickly as his father.

"Panda. I think I just saw a panda her a moment ago." Discord replied.

The young unicorn just laughed.

"You are son of Discord? The spirit of chaos?" Wild Wind asked in surprise.

Panda nodded.

"That would explain a few things." Wild Wind muttered.

"So what brings you to Canterlot?" Pandamonium asked.

"My friend Princess Starburst and her family invited me to join them at Princess Scarlet Blade's birthday party." Windy replied.

"Hey that's where we are going." Panda said happily.

"So Twilight will be there. I do hope that all of her close friends will be attending, it has been far too long since I've visited Fluttershy." Discord said.

"Wild Wind!" Starburst's voice yelled.

"I'm coming!" Windy called back. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the party."

"See you then." The unicorn replied.

Then the young pegasus took off in the direction of Starburst. It didn't take long to find the small family.

"Where were you?" Starburst asked.

"Talking to Discord and his son Panda." Windy replied.

"Discord has a son?" Twilight said in surprise.

"That's what they said and I don't think there is any way that is a lie. Pandamonium looks like Discord but in pony form, with no wings, only one horn, and rainbow colored hair." Wild Wind replied.

The family and invited guest walked off to Twilight's old place where they would be staying during this trip. Meanwhile Twilight tried to figure out who Discord could have possibly married but to no avail.

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" Starburst squealed as Wild Wind sluggishly made her way out the door.

Wild Wind hadn't been able to sleep well last night. She had a strange dream about glowing eyes watching her from outside the window. Then she saw the statue of a pony who looked strangely familiar. Then she was in a cave with a weird looking tree with glowing gems in it. She recognized the shapes of the gems, they were the same as Princess Twilight and her friend's cutie marks. She cast it away as a strange dream but she still had a strange feeling about it. It was the overwhelming feeling something bad was going to happen.

The young pinto shook off her ridiculous worry and followed her friend out the door of their temporary home.

"Where exactly are we going." Wild Wind asked.

"To go check on the party of course." Starburst replied.

"Of course." Windy muttered before yawning again.

The two young ponies flew over to the castle and looked around. They spotted a young pegasus sitting in the garden painting. She was pale purple with a medium purple mane and tail that were on the shorter side. There were dark purple, light purple, and a black streak in her mane and tail. As they got closer Wild Wind spotted the paintbrush cutie mark on her flank, the tip of the paintbrush was covered in rainbow colored paint.

"Paint Splatter!" Starburst yelled.

The startled young pony raised her head. Then she calmed down.

"Hey Starburst." She muttered and went back to painting.

"That's such a beautiful painting." Wind gasped.

The painting was of a dark gray pegasus with a black mane and tail that had red and purple streaks. Behind her was a beautiful night sky.

"Who is it of?" Wild Wind asked.

"Princess Scarlet Blade, her mother Princess Luna wanted me to do a painting of her daughter. In exchange I will be attending the party tonight." Paint Splatter replied.

"Well it looks perfect." Wild Wind said.

"Far from it. Look I accidentally messed up this swirl in the clouds and the moon isn't perfectly circular but if I made it any bigger it would look weird. Plus her color against the night sky makes it hard to see her. Wait maybe I could…" The pegasus made a slightly lighter shade of gray and made highlights over the top of the dark gray pony and using lighting to make the pony stand out.

It looked perfect.

"What are you two doing out here anyway? Don't you need to go get ready for the party?" Paint Splatter asked.

"Yeah, but don't you?" Windy asked.

"Nah, I'm going basically the same as now." She replied.

"Hurry up Windy! We need to go!" Starburst called.

Wild Wind looked up after the golden pegasus.

"It was nice meeting you." The golden pinto said as she spread her wings and took off. "Maybe I'll see you later!" She called over her shoulder.

She had no idea if the purple pegasus heard her or not. She had already zoned in on her art again.

Windy looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a navy blue dress, her skirt faded into darker blues as it reaches the bottom. Her brown and white curls was braided in multiple spots. She had small white flowers lining the center of each of her braids.

"Ready yet?" Starburst asked as she walked in.

Her mane was up in a high bun and a golden crown sat on her head. She wore an emerald colored dress that had a large V of white at the neckline.

Wild Wind simply nodded. Then the two pegasi left the room. Outside Princess Twilight stood waiting for them.

"Flash and Lavender went ahead of us. They will meet us there." She said

Wild Wind and Starburst followed the purple alicorn out of the building and over to the nearby castle. Inside a ton of uppity, fancy ponies pranced around their noses high in the air as if denying everyone even who was slightly lower in social rankings. Soft, slow music played over the murmuring crowd. Windy's sharp ears could pick up a million different conversations at once. Her head was already starting to hurt.

Windy walked in after her friend, her eyes darting nervously over the crowd as she she stayed close to Starburst's side.

"I'm going off to find Princess Celestia. Have fun girls." Twilight said before vanishing into the crowd.

The golden pegasus beside Windy started bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Come on Windy, let's go find some of my friends." Starburst said before racing off into the mob of ponies.

"Wild Wind?" A male voice asked.

The golden and white pinto turned to look at the strange unicorn.

"Panda!" Windy exclaimed happily.

Pandemonium walked closer to the pegasus. He wore a white suit top, his bright jester hat cutie mark still standing out against his light gray coloring.

"What do you think of the party?" Panda asked.

"It's certainly… crowded." Wild Wind replied, her voice tense.

"It makes it easier to escape without anyone noticing." Panda said with a devious smile.

"Good point." Windy replied.

"Windy!" Starburst's voice called from somewhere in the crowd.

"And the Starry Bell tolls. I've got to go." Wild Wind said turning to walk in the direction of the other pegasus.

"Mind if I join?" Pandamonium asked.

Windy simply smiled and said "Come on."

The two young ponies ventured into the dense crowd.

They walked past a large platform that had a white earth pony with a blue mane and tail on it playing her records. She wore headphones and sunglasses the shielded her eyes. Windy easily recognized her as DJ Pon3. She was about the only famous pony, besides the princesses, Windy actually recognized in this place.

Windy then followed Panda to a less crowded corner were four ponies stood three of them only half listening to the golden princess babbel. She recognized the two pegasi as Starburst and Paint Splatter. There were two unicorns there who she didn't recognize. The one of the left was a seafoam green stallion with with a shorter mane and tail that were four different shades of blue. He wore a sapphire blue suit top leaving his video game controller cutie mark out in the open. The one on the right was a medium blue mare with a slightly waved, light gray mane and tail that held multiple, thin medium gray, dark gray, and bright blue streaks. She wore a frilly silver dress that covered all view of her cutie mark.

"Windy! So nice of you to join us. Who is your friend?" Starburst asked.

The other three ponies turned to look at the two new arrivals.

"This is Pandamonium, Discord's son." Wild Wind replied looking down as she shuffled her hooves nervously.

"Call me Panda." The light gray unicorn said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Panda. I'm Starburst. The purple pegasus is Paint Splatter. The green unicorn is Game Pixel. Then the blue unicorn is Fantasia. Or as they prefer Paint, Pixel, and Fantasy." The golden pegasus said gesturing to each pony as she addressed them.

Wild Wind nodded a small greeting while still keeping her head low.

"Windy's a little shy." Starburst whispered to the others.

Suddenly trumpets went off and everyone looked up to see all four main princesses at the top of the stairs. Beside Princess Luna was the young dark gray pegasus from Paint Splatter's painting. Her black, red, and purple mane was up in a tight bun with a silver crown resting on top it, studded with bright red gems. Her dress was loose fitting and very long. It was of burgundy coloring but a thin see through layer of black fabric coated the skirt giving the illusion of an even darker shade of red.

"Attention everypony. May I present the pony this birthday party is for. My daughter Princess Scarlet Blade." Princess Luna announced.

The dark grey pegasus smiled but she didn't look very happy. The ponies cheered and stomped their hooves.

Still with a nervous smile the young pegasus made her way quickly across the floor to the corner where Windy and the others stood.

"I can't believe my mother convinced me to go through with that announcement. She knows I hate being the center of attention." Scarlet Blade said once she arrived.

"Yeah I was laughing at your face from the sidelines Scarlet." Paint Splatter replied.

"So supportive. I didn't even want this party." Scarlet said.

"I'm guessing it wasn't your idea to go with the formal theme either." Paint Splatter said kicking at the long skirt of her dress.

She wore a very simple black dress with a see through black skirt that showed off her paint brush cutie mark.

"Not a chance. I hate dressing up." Scarlet Blade shook her head violently sending her crown skidding across the floor and her black, red, and purple hair falling around her head.

Windy looked at the crown in surprise before looking back up at the pegasus. Starburst always embraced her princessy roots, why didn't Scarlet?

"I don't see what the huge fuss is about. Being in the spotlight is amazing! As for the formal wardrobe I think it is to die for." Starburst said. Then the golden pegasus's head jerked to the side. "Ooh, Princess Cloud Wisp I love your dress. Wait up!" Then she looked at the small group one last time. "See you all later." Then she ran off.

"So Paint, what lame things have you been upto?" Game Pixel said in an obviously teasing manner.

"I've been perfecting my painting technique, idiot. Still spend your days playing video games." Paint asked sarcastically.

"And creating." Pixel added.

"You'd swear those two hate each other." Scarlet said walking over to Windy and Panda.

"I do hate her." Pixel called to Scarlet.

"Not more than I hate myself." Paint yelled.

"No denying that." Game Pixel said.

Then the two ponies just started laughing.

"How do those two know each other?" Windy asked.

"Paint is daughter Zephyr Breeze and Pixel is son of DJ Pon3. Her father designs hair, his mother designs music, she designs paintings, he designs games. They all run into each other eventually." Scarlet said with a chuckle. She held out her hoof to Windy. "I'm Scarlet Blade but you can call me Scarlet. I'm not one for socializing but I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. What's your name?"

Windy's shyness struck again and her eyes couldn't meet the gray pony's. "I'm Wild Wind or Windy for short."

Scarlet then looked to the dragon tailed unicorn beside Windy.

"You're Discord's son right? Erm.. Pandemonium if I'm correct." Scarlet said.

Rainbow magic fizzled around his blue, curved horn.

"The one and only." He replied.

Then she looked at Fantasia.

"Fantasy! It's been ages since you've visited. Starlight Shimmer is normally always too busy in the Crystal Empire." Scarlet said.

"Yeah mom decided it might be nice to visit her old teacher and let me have a social life for a night." Fantasia said.

Suddenly there was a cry from the front of a room as jagged light gray stone coated the stairs. A tall, white marble pony walked in. Her mane and tail were stuck in the same waved position. They looked like layered sheets of limestone. A long horn stood out on her forehead that appeared to be made of pale blue almost white chalcedony.

"Is it just me or is that pony made of stone?" Game Pixel asked.

"There are such things as crystal ponies so why not rock ponies." Paint said with a shrug.

"I bet she'd be good with a guitar." Panda laughed.

No one laughed, they just watched the stone pony curiously.

"I believe you all forgot my invitation to this get together." The pony said in a soft, rich voice.

"What is thy name? I have never met thy before." Princess Luna said as she and Celestia walked up to the front of the group.

"My name is Moldavite. I've been frozen in the mountains for over a million years. I was one of the founders of this world. My friends betrayed me when I tried to do things my way. Now I'll take back everything they created, this world will be nothing more than mounds of stone when I'm done with it. Including all of you." The tall mare said before gray magic zapped from her horn striking a few of the ponies in the crowd, freezing them in place.

"I am Princess Celestia and I will protect my people." The white alicorn said flying towards Moldavite.

Their magic clashed both fighting to overpower the other. The gray magic slowly grew then streaked forward. The now stone princess fell to the ground.

"Sister!" The dark blue princess cried.

Luna tried to get to her sister's side but was hit by the magic blast as well.

"Mom!" Scarlet Blade gasped.

She kicked off the infuriating dress and her wings we raised as she raised to take flight. A red bladed sword cutie mark rested on her flank. The dark gray pegasus raced through the air but was stopped midway there by a dragon like creature.

"Don't you go trying. I've been stone twice before, and Ho Ho it is not fun." Discord said.

Then he teleported her back on the ground by the rest of the group. Then he teleported over to Moldavite.

"Moldy, long time no see." Discord said.

"Discord, it is a surprise to see you, an immortal spirit of this world, still walking amongst these mortals." The stone pony said.

"Well Moldavite, some of us did want ponies in this world. Who else could I tease with all my chaos?" He asked.

"I know how they repaid you. I felt it both times. I sense every rock and stone in this world. I knew every time you were turned to stone and when you escaped." Moldavite said coldly.

"Indeed I've had a few… misunderstandings between the ponies and myself. But there is no reason to turn the whole world into a dull lifeless place. I mean where is the fun in that?" Discord asked.

"It's plenty of fun to me Discord." She replied.

Before he could say anything her horn blazed to life again turning the mismatched creature into a white stone sculpture.

Panda's different colored eyes bulged at the sight of his father turned to stone.

Ponies ran in every direction trying to escape. She blasted the doors and windows. The whole room was surrounded by stone, there were no escapes.

All the alicorns had fallen as well as a majority of their children.

The whole group of young ponies were scared but all reacting in different ways. Scarlet was yelling about how they had to do something, all these innocent ponies we being hurt for no reason. Then there was Paint and Pixel who were arguing over what to do and it ended with them arguing over who was the nerd. Panda and Fantasy tried to calm the three loud ponies to keep Moldavite's attention away from them. Meanwhile Windy cowered in the shadows watching the scene play out before her and trying to come up with a single perfect plan from the chaotic mess in her mind.

"Chaos!" She suddenly gasped out.

She stood up and trotted over to Pandemonium.

"You are son of Discord." She said in a surprisingly happy tone for their current situation.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"You and your father live in the realm of chaos. One of your father's many amazing abilities was to teleport away without much trouble at all. Not even the princesses can do it that well and unicorns certainly can't teleport easily. Maybe you could open a portal to get us out of here." Wild Wind replied.

"I guess I could try." He said.

Rainbow magic fizzled around his horn. Windy snapped him out of his concentration.

"Not here, she'll see us. We need cover." Wild Wind said.

"There is a small space under the stairs we can hide in." Scarlet Blade replied tucking her wings to her side.

"One problem with that plan, how do we get over there without being zapped by Moldy Unicorn?" Game Pixel inquired.

"Easy. Everyone is panicking and she is going for the ones who threaten her or look powerful first. If we was quietly and slowly around the edges of the room we'll make it over to the stairs without her paying us much mind." Wild Wind replied.

The others agreed to the plan and they all walked slowly around the edge of the room. Zaps of gray magic shot through the air but they kept their eyes down not wanting to see all the pain and misfortune she was bring to the ponies at this party.

The group entered a small area under the staircase. They dared not make a sound now that they were so close to Moldavite. Panda's horn sparked rainbow colors as he used his horn to trace a circle in the air. he pulled his head sharply up and the circle went back and grew until it was large enough for them to pass through and an image appeared in it. It was a ledge overlooking the moonlit Castle of Canterlot.

The group quickly passed through the portal, Windy was the last to enter. She paused a moment when she heard Moldavite laughing. She glanced over her shoulder to see every last pony were all lawn ornaments. She turned her head away from the heartbreaking sight and stepped through the portal. Once she was through the portal fizzled and closed leaving behind no trace of the six escaping ponies.


End file.
